


Do you not know personal space?

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, choi lucky, mentioned! ren, read to the end it's worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: 4 times Minhyun walks into Jonghyun showering.





	Do you not know personal space?

**Author's Note:**

> Just domestic 2hyun please ignore plotholes.

>   _One_

Minhyun barges in the bathroom when Jonghyun just stepped in the shower.  
  
Minhyun looks at him apologetically, "Sorry, gotta pee real badly. Continue what you were doing."  
  
Jonghyun sputters, gripping onto the towel at his waist, "Why didn't you use it before I said I would take a shower?"  
  
"Didn't need to then?" Minhyun answers when he's done, eyes scanning the expanse of Jonghyun's bare skin.  
  
He flushes red and pushes him out and slamming the door shut. Heart beating loudly in his ears.

  

> _Two_

The second time Minhyun does it, Jonghyun was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Minhyun knocks on the glass and asks, "Which one looks better?" lifting two shirts up side by side.  
  
"Yah! Don't you have some sense of personal space? Leave!" He can't even glare at Minhyun properly because water got into his eyes and they sting.  
  
"Come on just tell me, I'm going to be late. Black or white?"  
  
"I can't believe you're asking me what to wear on a date when I'm basically naked in front of you." Jonghyun grumbles as he tries to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"Black, the white one fits too well. Too many people there."  
  
Minhyun laughs, "Don't be jealous, I'll be home by 11," his is reply as he skips out. "Then _you_ get to remove the shirt off me."

  

> _Three_

"Hey do you remember the results of that allergy test I took?" Minhyun leans on the sink, deep in thought.  
  
Jonghyun's less shocked and more exasperated this time around, "Go read the report yourself."  
  
"I cant find it anywhere... did i have a fur allergy?"  
  
"What? No? I don't know... just let me finish my shower."  
  
"Continue on, I'll just be here thinking," is Minhyun's reply as he pretends he's contemplating a serious question.  
  
"No you don't have fur allergy now get out!" Jonghyun huffs.  
  
"I'm locking the doors from now on." Jonghyun declares when he's done and sits down next to Minhyun.  
  
"You can't, Minki's sending lucky over for a week and her litter box needs to be in the bathroom. You don't want to take chances and have her pooping in the kitchen right?" Minhyun replies, not even bothered to look away from his phone.  
  
He should have just told Minhyun he has fur _and_ water allergy.

  

> _Four_

The next time it happens Minhyun isn't even doing anything. He just stands there staring at the corner of the wall and Jonghyun almost jumped in shock when he came out of the shower.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jonghyun asks.  
  
"Lucky has business to do so I'm waiting for her," Minhyun answers as he waves at the direction of the kitten's litter box. "Is it me or are the walls in the bathroom extremely bare?"  
  
"Well I don't see a reason for us to decorate it either," Jonghyun crosses his arms over his chest, "Lucky's done so you can leave too."  
  
Minhyun laughs, "I'm just messing with you." He ruffles his hair and leaves the bathroom with a pouting Jonghyun.

  
  
"Thats it when Lucky leaves next week I'm locking it up," Jonghyun announces when he's out and dressed.  
  
Minki extends his trip for an extra week and Lucky stays. Jonghyun _swears_ those two planned this behind his back.

  

>   
>    
>  _The other time_

Minhyun returns home late after a long meeting at work. He expects to hear clicking of the mouse and furious smashing of the keyboard so he's surprised to enter a quiet house. The lights are all turned on so Jonghyun wouldn't have went out.  
  
He places his coat and bag on the rack before searching for his boyfriend. What he finds is a blanket wrapped form curled up on the couch, black turf of hair peaking out.  
  
Minhyun crouches next to the form and lightly pats on it. "Jonghyun-ah, why are you sleeping here. You'll get a stiff neck."  
  
"Mmhmmh," Jonghyun whines and wiggles deeper into his cocoon. Minhyun tries to uncurl him to find his skin burning. He frowns and places his palm on Jonghyun's forehead. "You're burning up with a fever. How long have you been sleeping?"  
  
"Don't know. Came home?" He mumbles. Minhyun untangles the blakets wrapped around Jonghyun and sees that Jonghyun is still in work clothes. "Come on now you need to take a bath to reduce the fever."  
  
Jonghyun just shakes his head, "Wanna sleep."  
  
Minhyun sighs, he pulls Jonghyun up to a sitting position then carries him to the bathroom and sits him in the bathtub.  
  
"My head hurts," Jonghyun complains, swating away Minhyun's hands that are trying to undress him. "It'll get better when you wash away all the heat. Be a good boy and let me help you wash up. I'll be quick."  
  
He obediently lifts his hands and hips and Minhyun helps him undress. Sick Jonghyun is basically a tired baby and Minhyun tries his best to be gentle and not annoy him while helping him wash up.  
  
When Jonghyun's done and dress he quickly blow dries his hair and carries him to their bedroom to tuck him in bed.  
  
"Did you have your dinner yet?" Minhyun asks while changing out of his wet clothes. "No, not hungry."  
  
"I'll make you something light, you can't get better with an empty stomach."  
  
He cooks some outmeal porridge and quickly washes up while letting it cool down. When he returns to their bedroom Jonghyun is already back to sleep and he feels bad for having to wake him up.  
  
"Dear, wake up for a while. Just a few scopes to fill your stomach." Jonghyun leans on him but gets up without fuss to be fed by Minhyun.  
  
"Don't go," he whines when he finished the bowl of oat, pulling onto Minhyun's arm. "Wash that tomorrow. Sleep now."  
  
The cleanliness in Minhyun is screaming but he had a long day too and he's tired as well. He turns off the lights and climbs into the bed, spooning Jonghyun from behind. Jonghyun hums as Minhyun leaves a kiss on the back of his head.  
  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never on time but somewhere it's still 15th March. Happy 6th Anniversary to the boys and happy belated white day! Hope Minhyun gets well soon and that the concert will be lots of fun. I'll be rotting at home to hmu [ @hwanghyunbugi ](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)! :)
> 
> Lots of love and drop some inspiration if you want cause I wanna write but life's tough.


End file.
